Domir Toft
Domir Toft is the blacksmith and tailor for The 8 Headed pirates, he also unofficaly fills the role of the quater master. and former captain of the silver hair pirates. Background Domir was a kid who's village couldn't pay for the heavenly tribute and because of the navy not obligated to protect the place,so he made it his goal to be able to protect his village from pirates, so after 4 years of being a pirate and sailing the seas protecting the kingdom he loved so dear he became a sort of secondary yonko, having a massive crew and occuring a bounty of 1,500,000 by the time of roger becoming pirate king. he later joins the 8 headed pirates after dressrosa, where his entire pirate crew is completely wiped out by either the bird cage of the battle against doflamingo, he is the only one that was that young at least until luffy became the 5th emperor to have that much power at the age of 20.he attended rogers execution in secret and wore a disguise by dying his hair black and putting in colored contact lenses. Appearance: Basic Appearance: he has white hair, and light skin(when he was young) and tan skin(When older), his eyes are brown. Kid Appearance: He wore a white and blue stripped shirt when he was 14, and he cut the right sleeve off and used it for a bandage to apply pressure to a wounded ally when he was protecting his town from getting raided. he wore light blue jeans. Adult appearance: He has gotten scars from countless battles with the marines and wears 2 loose gold and sea prism stone bracelets for him to be able to enjoy drinking, as his body is immune to the effects of alchohal more specifically methanol, he is able to drink a entire bar dry without the bracelets and still not be drunk, the 4 rings on his fingers are rings he has stolen from the corpses of previous pirate captains that he has fought, normally he pawns them off but these 4 are from notorious pirate captains, 1 being from his years worst generation(10 years before luffy and them are a worst generation). 2 being from old allies of white beard(when he first started the crew) and he killed 2 of them for a reward of a bounty, the last one was one he found of rogers.his red robes started out as white when he first got them but they have been permanently stained by the blood of his enemies, the only white that can be seen is what used to be red. he wears sandals that are black and silver. One Piece Stampede, adult appearance: He wears his normal clothes but with a shirt underneath his cloak and wears a Homburg hat this is for the second half while the first half he wears black shorts, his sea prism and gold braclets and wears a black trench coat and a fedora. Family: most of his family isn't known becuase they where killed in a pirate raid. Relationship: Marine's: Garp: he has run into garp a few dozen times, 99% of those times where hostile while 1 was friendly, it was 1 year into the time skip. Son Goku: the two of them see eye to eye on most things, the one thing they dont see eye to eye on is was rogers execution justified.: Kong: the two of them never saw eye to eye, they would had 4 fights, all of them where either draws or where interrupted before the battle could conclude, the scar on domirs face was made by kong. = The Pirate King: Gol D Roger: the two of them got along and where allies at one point, he attended his execution, he, whitebeard, and Domir where drinking buddies. Yonko: White Beard: the two knew each other from the days of roger, they where drinking buddies after rogers death, He and him where like brothers. when he went with shanks to stop the war, and saw whitebeard he lost it, and went after black beard, and tried to kill him, until shanks got in front of him and blocked Domir's sword swing. Big mom: He went with roger to take her ponyglyn and she hates his guts for that. Straw Hat Pirates: Luffy: He sees roger in the kid, he fought doflamingo along side the gladiators to buy luffy some time, he did his best and was still standing. Robin: They had met shortly after ohara being buster called and she joined his crew for a bit, he protected her from the world government and never asked her to use her ability to read poniglys for his benefit. sanji: the two of them have never met. Zoro: they met at wano and he thinks his honor as a swordsman is good in nature. Enemies: Black Beard Pirates: He hates their guts and wants to kill those bastards, spefically black beard for the death of white beard. Big Mom Pirates: he took images of the ponyglys's with roger so he is wanted dead by big mom. Techniques and combo attacks: death by liquid silver: Domir turns his hand into methanol and grabs onto an opponent by the mouth and lifts them up and then forcefully makes them ingest the large amount of excess methanol and the user dies of methanol poisoning. for the future of pirates: Domir grabs his 2 swords storm-weaver and willbreaker storm-weaver being a O-Wazamono grade blade while willBreaker is a Saijo O wazamono grade sword with these two swords Domir preforms to sword style: twenty thousand cuts cutting only skin deep but with the speed that he strikes the same place 20 times cutting deeper and deeper each time until he hits blood and this attack lasts only 2 minutes total and is enough to bring a giant human down to the ground he then throws a huge glob of methanol and then lights a piece of paper attached to a dagger on fire and then throws it and once it hits the methanol it ignites then causes a huge explosion and then he plunges both swords into the opponents heart.